Molded plastic leaching chambers are widely used for dispersing wastewater into soil and other media. Typically, a trench is cut in soil, and a string of interconnected chambers is buried in the soil. Whenever possible, chamber strings run level along a more or less straight line. However, there are other instances where strings of chambers must follow a not straight path, for instance, to run level along the side contour of a hillside, or to run around an obstruction such as a boulder or ledge.
Thus, there has been a continuing need for connecting together chambers so that a chamber string approximates a curve in various degrees. While come prior art chambers provide a little flexibility in such respect, for instance plus or minus 3 degrees of angling, but that has not been sufficient. Chambers or adapters having an angled end, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,788 to Nichols and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,733 to Daly et al. have found limited favor, since they do not provide fine adjustment, and it becomes necessary to have additional inventory of chambers. There is a use for angling chambers which are used in other applications, such as those for handling storm waters. The means provided must be strong, durable, and effective at prohibiting migration of surrounding soil into the chamber interior in vicinity of the joint.
The means must be economical to fabricate and easy to use. And, since nesting height is important, the means should not increase such, as would be the case for commonly used ribbing.